


Soul Stone

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [10]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1, Fallout 2
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Character Study, Childhood, Double Drabble, Gen, Gift Giving, Jewelry, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Helena!”





	Soul Stone

“Helena!”

The young girl in question looked up from her drawing in the dirt.

“Grandma Kit!” She called back excitedly, kicking the drawing into dust as she ran towards the older woman, who knelt. Time, as it liked to do to so many, had taken its toll on Kit. Once, hair as black as coal would’ve been hidden under her hijab, but now it only concealed a spider web grey. Wrinkles had grown like tree roots across her skin and laugh lines meandered out from her earth brown eyes.

“Happy Birthday, my dearest Grandchild.” She laughed, as Helena almost leapt into her open arms for a hug. When Kit finally pulled away, she produced an armband and took hold of Helena’s arm. Helena stared at the band, entranced. It was made of wire that had been weaved together to hold a dull purple stone. Kit carefully slipped the band onto Helena’s arm, before reaching up to ruffle her raven black hair.

“Do me a favour and please don’t tell your mother I made it for you. You know how she fusses over me.” She whispered, grinning conspiratorially. Helena returned the grin. This had to be the best birthday gift ever.


End file.
